Because It's My Birthday
by TrulySheena
Summary: Yuffentine; one shot. Gift for Xiaohongshu's birthday! I hope you all enjoy this, just simple, short, and sweet. Celebrating Yuffie's birthday at Costa del Sol.


**Hey everyone! This here is just a Yuffentine oneshot dedicated to my biggest Yuffentine fan-bestest buddy who's birthday is today~ Happy birthday, Xiaohongshu!**

-TrulySheena

--

"Vinnie! Give me back my materia!" Yuffie cried, standing on her tippy-toes to reach the ball of materia that Vincent was holding above her head.

"Yuffie, some people need it more than you do," he said, keeping his face straight as could be.

"But it's my birthday," she wailed, and even when Vincent wrapped his arms around her, visibily hesitating when his claw-like hand touched her back, she was still pouting. "I want my treasure," she mumbled, and pushed away from him.

Although the vampire man preferred to show affection more subtly, he had a feeling deep in his ancient heart for Yuffie. He had a strong affection for a girl who was too many years his junior; eleven if by appearances, almost forty if by real age. But what could he do? Yuffie was the only thing he cared for now, as she was for him. Well, human thing.

"I know it's your birthday, little one," he said. "But I can't let you steal materia like that. If anything, I should be buying it for you."

"Vinnie! That's unfair!" She said, stomping one of her ninja legs. "'It's my party, I can steal if I want to?'" She said, shrugging with a grin that showed the depths of her embarrassment.

"Not this time," he sighed, and leaving the echo of one cold and one warm touch on her back, took the Elemental materia from her. She frowned and turned away from him, gazing towards the beautifully clear sea. The two were at Costa del Sol for the daytime portion of her celebration, and would be spending the night at Golden Saucer.

Looking in the direction of the makeshift materia shop, Vincent couldn't help but wonder if she had playfully tricked the shop owner once before. His little one had done this in other places, as she was a kleptomanic - he knew this, for when they had went to Wutai and he saw her room cutely cluttered with items and materia among her collection of shuriken and other ninja things littered about.

"Wait for me here," he asked, and walked back up the beach steps to the town center.

Yuffie folded her arms and puffed. Why would her Vinnie do that to her, especially on her birthday? Yeah, she knew she had problems with her craving of materia and a bunch of random things, but Mr. Valentine was her favorite of all. He didn't have a priceable value like anything else. And unlike anything and everything else, he would live forever by her side.

The young Wutai heriess plopped herself down on the rather tall beach chair and swung her feet back and forth in the open air. Maybe Vinnie would buy her a better materia, or some new equipment! Or, even better, he'd spend all of his gil on her at the Golden Saucer that night. Or even . . . Maybe he'd _kiss_ her.

She crossed her legs in response to the thought and blushed. Secretly, she loved when Vincent did that to her, albeit never showing him that. It made her insides churn in ways that she wasn't used to, that she was _willing_ to get used to, at least with him. She wanted Vinnie to do things with her that neither of them had done before, even behind closed doors in which the tides of passion had never consumed them.

But in fact, she was only waiting on him.

When Lucrecia Crescent finally left his mind, Vincent Valentine would be Yuffie's completely. And then, they would do whatever the heck they wanted, without regards to a woman who barely existed anymore, except for her body being preserved within a crystal at the cave beneath the waterfall. A cave that they would never go to again, having no journey to be on.

But she was nothing, right? Just a body that couldn't breathe, couldn't smile, couldn't - and knowing Lucrecia, wouldn't - hold Vinnie in all of his pain. No, Vincent was hers, and once they went all the way, she would become his.

Wind whipped past her ankles, and before she knew it, Vinnie was in front of her, blood-red cape furling in the gale. Holding not one materia, but a whole bunch of colorful, shimmering orbs of materia.

She shrieked and hugged Vinnie, ducking to bury her face in his chest instead of the sparkly magical spheres that she oh, so wanted. Vincent's eyes showed a strong contentment and a sweet pleasure knowing his little one was happy. Clearing his throat, he pushed her away just enough to see her excited face in its entirety.

And then, softer than the waves of lifestream, he began to sing 'Happy Birthday'.

Yuffie stared, half smiling with mouth agape. That was unbelievable! Watching the way his lips parted, listening to the way the song rose from his chest, she couldn't prevent what was coming next. She just loved him too much.

Her lips reached his, stopping his song abruptly. Vincent unexpectedly kissed her back, in a different, more lovely way than usual, and Yuffie knew, by the way he dropped her materia and let his arms wrap around her, that Vincent was hers, and she was Vincent's.

--

**Happy birthday, Xiaohongshu! I hope you enjoyed it, it was all for you! :D**


End file.
